Ed, Edd n Eddy: Arrival in Hell series
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Arrival in Hell is a series created by A.K.A Studios. It tells the story of Eddy's prison life. He has 2 counts of vandalism, 1 count of battery and having marijuana on his person. As a result, he is sentenced to 2 years in a juvenile penitentiary. But, during his 18th month in the facility, something had happened. Since the penitentiary was meant to act like a real prison, they had a solitary confinement and everything that a prison would have. However, another inmate inside the solitary confinement had gone insane, and had experimented with satanist and scientific practices. One of these experiments resulted in a potion, which, when ingested, turned a guard into a horrifying monster. Now, Eddy has to fight for his escape...and more importantly, survival... Characters Eddy The protagonist of the Arrival in Hell series. He was in the juvenile detention center for 2 counts of vandalism (broke 3 windows and tagged on Kevin's house), 1 count of battery (he beat up Sarah), and had marijuana on his person. He was sentenced to 18 months to 2 years in the state juvenile detention center. He was always on his own, and he learned not to trust anybody, so he always kept to himself. His father was in prison for armed robbery, and he taught his son all he knew. While he was serving his sentence, one of the inmates had finally snapped and began experimenting with all sorts of satanic rituals and practices. Unfortunately for Eddy, one of these experiments has resulted in one of the guards mutating into a horrific monster. Eddy is left with no choice but to fight for his survival and escape the madness. Age:15 Crazed Satanist Inmate Not much is known about the Crazed Satanist Inmate, other than the fact he is a satanist, and the cause for the chaotic events in Arrival to Hell. Age: 13 Sane inmate The sane inmate is an inmate in the detention center. not much is known about him, although he is seen in the background. He is killed when the beast eats him. Age: 14 Insane prisoner He prefers to be called Choopa. He went insane after the beast had killed his friend. He has a can of deodorant that Eddy needs to get to escape the facility. Age: ? Security guard The guard went insane after his friends were killed by the beast. He has some matches that eddy eventually picks up. He is killed when the beast appears out of nowhere while Eddy and he were resting, slashing his throat. His remains are everywhere in the room. Age: 35 Matilda She is the warden's daughter. Not much is known about her, except she holds rifles around the place. She is seen in EEnE: Arrival in Hell 2. She sends eEdy on these pointless missions, as she wants him to die. She also sent a plane to rescue her. She had a relationship with the sane prisoner. Near the end, she is killed by the flying beast. Age: 14 Episodes Arrival in Hell 1 Arrival in Hell 2 Arrival in Hell 3: City In Shambles Arrival in Hell 4: It Ends Now! Category:Series Category:Games Category:Fan-Fiction